It Is Not Only Fine Feathers That Make Fine Birds
by Godismetons
Summary: Young Justice has been a pain in the butt for The Light. After being in the way for too long The Light thinks of a plan. Robin is captured and end up as victim of the newest project. Will Robin manage to live with the changes? T rated for the language
1. Taking Your Prey

**Hi everybody! I know, I know. I should be working on Last Friday Night and The Person Within. But I got half a reason for it. First part of the reason is, I'm not going any further with The Person Within. It was made as one shot and I noticed I can't really work further with it. I may make a bonus chapter once I feel like it. And for Last Friday Night; so less reviews and no real answer on my question D: So I'll wait a bit longer. Other half of my reason; I had this story written first (not finished yet) and I just wanted to continue but need some kicks from reviews to do so. :$**

**Anyway… enough talking!**

**Don't own Young Justice!**

**Other quick note: still don't have a beta ready so please be nice :3**

**I proudly present you a story with a way too long name: It Is Not Only Fine Feathers That Make Fine Birds.**

"This team, Sportmaster. Can you tell me more about them?" The voice of the white figure sounded low as it echoed through the room.

"This team, is a team made from sidekicks. They work together like the original Justice league." The assassin explained in a bored tone. He made clear he had no feelings for this talk by sitting on a chair, like only a kid would do, leg over the armrest and picking his javelin.

"Then why did that team of sidekicks stopped our planes for the nineteenth time!" the sudden outburst made the man shot up right.

"Well, they are a good team together…" the man mumbled still focusing on his javelin. His eyes looked back at the screen with the white man on it. "They're well trained and attuned to each other. They have each other's backs and rather retreat than to leave someone behind in their mission." The man explained. He knew why his butt was kicked. They just worked together to damn well.

"Then, how about taking one out. Breaking the chain." the voice sounded over the boxes as a low and evil smirk followed.

"I would love to do so, but you know the consequents. We can't take that decision for the Light. We'll get in real trouble if we mess with the League Babies." The man laid down his Javelin as he knew this would become interesting. That man really wanted to do something about that team and he would love to get into business. Killing one would be great. He was bored anyway.

"Just take one of them and bring him to Cadmus. He'll be returned. So take one without making too much fuss." Sportmaster rolled his eyes on it. "I mean it. We need time before the League comes to ruin everything. _We _return the sidekick, they can't come and take it." The white figure disappeared from the screen and Sportmaster rose.

"Heh, I love my job." The man smirked.

-\/-

"Come on Robin! keep your eyes on the team!" Black Canary yelled at the boy as the team was fighting holographic bad guys.

The team was back to back and the training was to make them fill in on the others. If the person on your back needs help, you give it him. Canary had already seen it was Superboy and Robin who needed this training the most. They both were withdrawn when they fought. They tended to fight on their self quickly. The more the reason to have this training.

"Superboy! Help Kid Flash! Don't you see he needs your super strength?" The blonde woman shouted at the clone. He imminently reacted and helped Kid Flash out. "Good, good." The teacher mumbled to herself seeing the result on the two raven-haired boys. After working longer than a year with those teens she saw the result good. The team almost worked perfectly together. It was just the last bit of tuning to finish off with.

The holograms disappeared and so did the battleground. They had defeated all the crooks who were sent after them. The team clearly relaxed a bit as they got out of formation to see each other.

"That rocked." Kid Flash said in a relieved sigh. He loves a good workout and having good results made him feel even better.

"I'm sorry I couldn't block that hit for you," Robin apologized to the archer to his left. "The switch between Batman and your sides brings me a bit off the edge." The 14 year old explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah, it's okay." The blond teen smiled the matter a bit off. She knew the boy had to almost forget Batman when he fought with him and in this team he had to do the exact opposite. It was always a weakness of Robin. "I'm still alive, so no problem." She giggled seeing the boy smile at her.

"It went pretty well." The martian cheered. "Shall I bake something nice? I got a new recipe." The green skinned girl smiled. The team nodded at her proposal for baking something nice and went all their own way. In that year not only her fighting but also her baking has improved. The earth kitchen made more and more sense to her and she also made her own (earthly) recipes. She often invite the whole team to have dinner at the cave, which she would prepare herself. They all loved it. The martian somehow had become a bit of the mother of the team. Always worrying about the rest and making sure nobody was hungry or anything close to that.

Superboy as usual followed the martian girl to the kitchen and just tried to help her a bit with baking.

Artemis went over a few details from the training with Canary she wanted to discuss. She always looked up to Black Canary. So strong but used only combat fight. Maybe the whole "only a super scream" thing was what made her so amazing. That woman was almost the same as her, just human, but man, she kicks bad guy butt.

Aqualad stayed there listening to Artemis details. He always cared about knowing how the team looked at the training. He _is _still the leader. It was for Robin needing more eyes on the team that he wasn't taking over yet. He proved many times he was a good leader but whenever the fight got heated up he lost total sight of the team and stepped back in his "going solo" habit.

Robin also listen a bit to Artemis but on a little distance. He cared, but just not that much. It was for Kid Flash trying to get the teens attention that he didn't join his leader and teammate.

"Come Rob, it's so hot here. Let's cool off outside." The speedster pulled the Boy Wonder's cape.

"Sure," Robin mumbled more to himself that to Kid Flash as he was picking up a few words. He soon knew what details they were discussing and knew he had no interest in those. He already knew. He turned around to face the speedster who was about to run away with the cape still in his hand. "You were saying?"

"Come on Rob. I'm I that uninteresting to you?" the red head whine still pulling the other's cape.

"Quit pulling and just tell me what you said." The boy said as he held his cape up followed by a hand attached to it as if it was a fish on a hook.

Kid Flash let the cape go and placed his both hand on his hips leaning forward to the kid. "Go outside with me." he said the words slowly in a childish voice.

"Why?" Robin asked but did made his way to the Zeta Beam.

"Because I need to cool off after a fight." The teen explained while following his buddy. "I moved way more than you did."

"Because," the boy turned his head to face the finger which was point at him. "That is what you're good at. Running superfast. So why would I run my heart out if you can do it way better than me?"

"True," the speedster pouted.

-\/-

The incomplete team stood around the holograph computer with the still hot cookies in hand. The martian had finished them and the team couldn't wait to try them. The cookies could be really surprising. Since she thinks way out of the box she makes up nice recipes you would not find in a normal kitchen.

"A hour, that's quick." Kaldur said as he blew on the cookie before taking a bite.

"A quick recipe. Though I'm still trying to find one who is even quicker." Megan smiled as he saw the team enjoy her new cookies. "I've always been busy with the taste, now I'm going to improve time."

"They taste great!" Artemis said as she had toke a bite of the rather weird looking baking result. "I like this one even better than the last one." she said as she took yet another bite of the still warm treat.

"Nah, liked the one from last week better. Though this one is not bad either." Superboy said straight but honest.

"Okay, you guys have made me curious. Give me one." The teacher who first had refused to take one, due her (according to Green Arrow unnecessary) "diet", took one herself. She took a bite and was surprised by the nice taste. "That is actually really good."

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03." The team watched the Zeta Beam light up and formed his body in the room. But as the body had made form it fell forward and the team saw the boy tied up head to toe.

"What happened!" Black Canary asked seeing the boy struggle against the robes around his Body. She knew that teens got themselves in problems more often than adult but this was just downright ridiculous.

"Sportmaster!" the teen cried out as the team rushed to the speedster to help him out of his plight.

"Why would he tie you up?" Artemis asked knowing it was nothing for her dad to just show up, tie somebody up and go again. He never did something without a good reason. Or bad reason, whatever. He had a reason. That was for sure.

"He tried to keep me silence after he took Robin!" The boy said in a panic voice. The team jumped at his words.

"What!" Black Canary was the first to speak out the surprise of the group.

"He was fighting Robin but the second he noticed me he just knocked him out and tied me up!" the speedster rubbed his wrist from where the robes had ragged.

"How the heck did he knocked _Robin_ out? He's the freaking Boy Wonder!" Artemis was really picky at information. Since he is her father. She might could find out what he wanted.

Kid Flash became a bit pale. "H-he just grabbed his head and hit him against the cliff. He was imminently knocked out and had a head wound caused by it." Artemis rolled her eyes telling herself that that story sounded more like her dad.

"We need to inform Batman and the Justice league." Kaldur rose and walked back to the computer where they had stand a few moments ago. The teen typed on the computer and soon a window opened and showed Superman.

"Aqualdad, can I help you?" the man of steel asked seeing the rest of the team gather around the computer.

"There is a problem. Sportmaster has kidnapped Robin." the leader said straight to the superhero in front of him.

The man of steels visibly widen his eyes. "Robin." the man repeated the teen. "They kidnapped _Robin_?" the teens were a bit surprised by the man of steel's reaction.

"Yes he did. And when he noticed I was around to witness he tied me up so I could not return to the team. It was more than an hour ago when it happened. It is for me being a speedster that I arrived here doddering so soon." The speedster walked up front facing the ex-leader of the Justice League.

"Contact Batman. We'll try to find Leaguers to put on this case. Superman out." The man said and disappeared from the screen.

Kid Flash swallowed. "Okay, Batman's next…"

Artemis nudged the redhead in his side. "He's not going to kill you. Just Sportmaster." She said as she took his place and dialed the emergency number Batman had left the first day this team started. It would call directly to the Batcave and was _only _to use by real emergency.

Batman appeared on the screen within seconds with a serious (as usual) face. He didn't say a word and just waited for the story. He knew something was wrong and spilling any words would be unnecessary.

"Batman, Robin is kidnapped by Sportmaster." Artemis said trying to stay calm. She saw something change in the man's face but it disappeared within a second.

"What happened exactly?" the man said in the same low voice he always used.

"I saw Robin and Sportmaster fight outside the cave and when the man noticed me he knocked Robin out by hitting his head on the cliff and tied me up. It took me an hour to reach the cave's entry." The speedster explained. Now he knew Batman was not going to burn the team. He knew it was ridiculous but sometimes he could see the man as a fire spitting dragon and the second you would take his egg, aka Robin, you'll be burned to death. So failing in protecting his precious Robin would be just as worse, wouldn't it?

"Have you already contact the League?" the mas asked still calm, still no fire.

"Yes we already did. Superman is already organizing a party to go." Kaldur spoke up from behind Kid Flash.

"I'll be with you within seconds." The man said and left the group staring at the black screen.

Just a few moments of silence later the Zeta Beam announced the Dark Knight's arrival. The man walked out in high pace toward Kid Flash.

"Show me where it happened." Batman said to the speedster who was a bit pale.

"S-sure," the boy said uncomfortable by the big bat and brought the man to the place. It took a small three minutes' walk to find the place. Well Batman's walk. That was a bit faster that Robin's, for him it would more be a five minutes' walk.

"Here we sat and I was getting a snack but when I returned I found the two fighting." The boy pointed at a little place where was just enough ground to allow two man to stand next to each other. Batman walked by the cliff finding the blood on it. He swept his finger over the blood studying it on his clove.

"Where was he hit?" the man asked still looking at crimson on his clove.

"Err," the teen felt on his own had thinking back at his hurt friend. "Here," he said pointing above his right temple.

The Bat dressed man looked up seeing where the boy pointed. "There is a possibility he lost his memory…" The man said more to himself than the present younger. He walked around humming a bit and returned to the teen.

"Sooo, found anything?" he asked the Dark Knight.

The man growled something under his breath and turned to the teen. "Nothing. Nothing more than I've heard from you." The man pasted the teen and walked back to the cave.

He didn't say a word and just walked in a high pace to the computer. Soon the image of the man of steel appeared in a new opened window.

"Batman, good to see you. I've not that much man free but they're good. I've got both Green Lanterns and Wonder Woman." He said proudly of the fast made search party.

"Get them over here and I'll start the search for Robin's signal. Batman out." Batman said and the window closed again. Now another window opened. "Connecting Batcave." Was what was read on the window and soon many other windows opened.

"Did Sportmaster said anything?" the man with cowl asked Kid Flash without stopping typing on the computer nor looking away from the screen.

"No, he hadn't said a word." The boy shrugged.

"How about Robin," the man said almost in a hiss as a small widow appeared with the words. "No signal found."

"Nope, no word. I think he was knocked out too fast to realize I was even there."

The man opened a few other windows on the computer and soon a map of Happy harbor and surroundings appeared. But not just a map, but with a few dots on it. There were many on the place where the cave was and a few just a few meters away. And then one halfway the map.

"The dots are Robin's location every five minutes." The man mumbled as explaining for the group.

"Okay, that is officially creepy. Every five minutes!" the speedster was the fists to react on the creepy fact.

"As you see the signal is not always reachable. So to find him anyway I made the computer record the signal of his location every five minutes and will be in the memory of the computer for one week." The man said while he made the map zoom out seeing more dots. "That is the last record I got from the signal." The man pointed at a dot half way Washington D.C.. "That means or that they went somewhere underground within a range of five minutes travel. Or that by than they found a way to disable it." The man now returned to the group.

"Either of you have seen something funny, out of place, or anything else what could have told you guys that something was not right?" they all shook their head. The man sighed. "The more I search the more I think Sportmaster didn't even care if it was Robin. He didn't hack into the computer to know if Robin was out or not. No traces of searching found. It just look like the man came found Robin and took him."

"That doesn't sound like Sportmaster." Artemis spoke up. "Normally he won't just do something without a good reason. Let alone just taking one of us. He knows getting in a fight with the Justice League is not wise."

Batman suddenly narrowed his eyes as he noticed a small popup on the holographic computer screen. He turned back to the computer as a silence alarm went off. "We've been hacked." The man hissed as he typed on the computer. "Robin," the man stopped. "They're using Robin's computer. I can't stop it." The man cursed under his breath and looked like he was about to stomp something.

"What are they doing?" Black Canary asked acting as if she hadn't heard the man curse.

"Total lock down." The voice of the man sounded firm but his poker face started to leak. The man was worried, no not just worried. He was worried sick, sick till he drops. His beloved son was in the hands of a bastard like Sportmaster and they're using his computer so he can't go after them and get him back.

As the man had ended his sense the light went out and a few alarms sounded through the building. "So all entries are locked down?" Kaldur asked as confirmation just before emergency lights flicked on.

The man let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, we can no longer use the computer nor leave this place. Total lock down." The man walked off.

"Where are you going." Megan asked the man feeling his emotions flying up and down. The man was upset that was clear.

"Don't follow me." the man said and disappeared into one of the hallways which leaded into the unused part of the cave. Nobody knew what there was but Batman did. He was there when it was made the first time. He used it often to cool off when he was a bit too upset. For times like this.

**You liked it? well the reason for the way too long name will become clear in the next chapter! :D**

**Anywayzzz please review! Keeps me happy and writing ;)**

**V**


	2. An Experiment

**Hi everybody! You guys are just amazing! And so sweet :3 I had more than 20 mails from Fanfiction the next day from people reviewing and putting this story to their favorites. And for those who don't know, it's addictive getting all those mails and reviews. So want a fast update? Keep on reviewing!**

**Okay next thing to tell you guys before reading, I'm freaking sorry for the grammar mistakes I made last chapter. But sadly I can't help it. For the ones who don't know it yet; I'm dyslectic (badly) and English is not my first language. So you could say it's a mirical I can even wright this down T,T. Also I lost my dear beta reader a while ago leaving me alone in the world of messy grammar. Please have mercy when you read this.**

**And here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

An annoying buzz was hurting my head. Where was I? I opened my eyes but nothing to see. My hands were tied with, I guessed, a rope and so were my feet. _Somebody is not really trying, huh._

I wanted to get out a small knife hid in my clove but there was no clove. "Crap," I cursed softly to myself. This will take a bit longer than I had thought.

_Why am I here anyway? What happened? _My mind started to trail off. _Training… Kid Flash… Outside… Snack… Sportmaster! We've fought and then… he knocked me out… harshly. _

My mind was back to straight and meanwhile I had, automatically, freed myself. Thanks to Batman for teaching me the old fashion way. I rose back to my feet and felt a bit wobbly. My head hurt badly. I let out a soft groan and started to walk by touch having my hands in front of me searching for a wall. The light suddenly turned on as my hand reached the cold surface of the wall.

The light first completely blinded me but after a few seconds I started to see my surrounding. "Cadmus?" I mumbled to myself in surprise as I looked around the room. It looked so familiar to the one Supeboy had been kept in. Even a weird looking machine in which a human would fit perfectly and not to forget an matching control panel.

"You're awake, good." I imminently turned to where the sound came from and found a unknown man to me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I noticed the man was not even surprised by the fact I'd got lose.

"Nobody special. Just a colleague of a man you've met before." The man said shrugging.

Just now I noticed the lab coat he was wearing. It was similar to- "Mark Desmond!"

"Good memory you have there. Didn't though he would have told you his name." that made me smirk.

"He didn't. I found out myself. After he was brought away as blockbuster the League needed to know who was actually sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary. So I was the one who found out his identity." I told the man proudly. I don't know why, to scare him? Scare him because I could find out who he was?

"Well, to make it a lot easier for you, my name is Chris Davidson. One of the new top scientists." The man said as he held up a little patch from his lab coat showing his name. "I'm leading a new project you might find interesting."

"So you kidnapped me to ask my opinion? That was kind of much trouble. And you know you're screwed the second Batman is here." I placed my hands on my hips where normally my utility belt would be.

"I've taken care of that. The bat is stuck in the cave together with your friend." I narrowed my eyes behind my mask, hoping the man would not notice my reaction. Clearly he did. He smirked satisfied and continued. "Thanks to your little arm-computer I've caused a total lock down. No one is going to find you without the help of your big bat." The man walked over to the panel and I automatically walked over to him. I wanted to keep an eye on him. I just don't trust a bit of that man.

"So, why me if you're scared of the Dark Knight." I said trying to lure him out.

"Oh, I didn't care who. Just one of that stupid sidekick club of you." The man said, not irritated. I hadn't lure a thing out of him. He just told me. "Well, you're the unlucky one who Sportmaster found first. Though I'm a little glad it was you. It makes it so much funnier with you."

"_With _me…" I repeated the man unintentional. He just smirked. Again!

"Yes, with you. That team of yours been too much in the way so to get you out of balance we just need to take one of you and screw you up." I became a bit pale.

"Screw me up?" I repeated _again _the man's words.

"You ask much for such a smart ass. Yes, we have an experiment and we've never tested it on human's before. You'll be the perfect Ginny pick." He looked down at the panel and then looked back at me. I was just an inch away from the panel, ready to grab his hand if he wanted to do anything funny. "You seriously think this panel does anything?" the man asked and suddenly a shock run through my body.

I fall to the ground but imminently turned around to face Sportmaster looming over me with a stun gun in his hand. I growled. "Round two?" I rose from the ground ready to attack the man as once again a shock went through my body. But this time a longer one. I fell to the ground but this time my body didn't reacting anymore. I saw the scientist loom over me too.

"Is he out?" the man asked clearly not used to knock people out.

"Good enough." Sportmaster lifted me roughly up by my left arm and dragged my limp body over the ground. Everything became a bit blurry but I still saw a smirk on Chris's face. But it had changed. It was a more nervous one. Like he has been waiting for this moment his entire life. I felt a hard yank on my arm and was lifted into a machine. A round metal holder was clipped around my torso and the machine closed.

"Don't worry. This will hurt enough to make you pass out." The Sportmaster smirked and walked off laughing. He stood beside Chris who was now busy typing things on the panel. Suddenly a robotic arm with four needles on it like the ones they had used on us when we were in Cadmus before. But this time no blood was taken but some weird stuff was injected into me.

This hurt a lot more that the first time. I was not sure it was because this time I was all alone or that I had no cloves so I could focus on getting myself free. Either way I needed to get out before they did, whatever they wanted to do with me.

More needles were placed in me and I quickly lost count of how many. The shocks were too much, just as Sportmaster had said, and I felt my head was getting light. My body felt like it was torn apart and my head hurt even more. I soon could no longer held back the screams as the hurt was built up to unbearable high levels. Then everything went black and silence. No buzz sound, no shocks, my own voice long gone. Just nothing and a lot of pain.

-\/-

Batman had finally cooled down enough to get back to the team. As he had made his way to the team he saw sad faces as the group started at the ground. They all sat on the couch but none of them spoke. He didn't feel like speaking either. Though something had to be done. He didn't mind the silence but those kids, those teens were just eating themselves from the inside out like this.

"He'll be alright." The Dark Knight's voice sounded warmer than anyone excepted. Even himself was a bit surprised.

The team looked up to the man. Still in silence their eyes trailed back to the ground. The man sighed. "Come on, people. This won't get us anywhere." he quoted Robin, even if the team most likely didn't know. Normally Robin would say things like that to keep chatting when Batman was once again in silence mode.

The team looked up this time even more surprised. "You guys start to look like me. Don't want that to happened. Or do you like to live in a cave?" Batman said totally out of charter as he tried to say things who were much alike what Robin would tell him.

The team started at the man with blank faces. Kid Flash actually thought Batman was going crazy. "Come on smile for once!" he quoted Robin. No reaction. "It is not that hard!" he continued, going down the list of things his protégé had told him many times. "Smiles make everything better," Kid Flash raised both eyebrows at the man. "Tickles?" he said in more a nauseated face holding his hands up ready for an attack.

"Okay, for real. What's wrong with you!" Kid Flash shouted at the man. "You're creeping me out! Even more than being locked up in a cave."

The man sighed at took a seat. "I'm not good at this…" the man said and let the too much taken breath escape his lips. "Those things would Robin say to me in attempts to make me smile. But he's way better at it." The man noticed he had the teams attention, differently from the time before. A better one. Megan was even slightly smiling. "Maybe it was because he said those things while he was in a handstand and that it is less creepy to hear from an 14 year old." Also on Aqualad's face appeared a smile.

The man continued. "He even tried once tickle me with his feet while he sat on my shoulder. Really annoying when you try to work." Now also Kid Flash and Artemis started to laugh as they thought of the sight of Robin in Batman's neck trying to tickle the man. Also the idea of how the man would sound if he burst out in laughter when he was tickled made the group chuckle.

"He also tried to scared me once by putting on a mask and hid in the Batmobile. He'd waited the whole night because I was off with the Batwing." The man tried hard to hid the smile on his face. "You should have seen his face when I found him." Black Canary has also started to smile. She could imagine how Robin would look like because she had seen him pout before. Very cute to see.

Batman also let a smile escape. "I've been through a lot with that boy. Not only hard things. Also funny things you would never imagine. That boy is just full of surprises." The team was again a bit surprised by the fact Batman was actually smiling.

It seems it takes one Robin to make the Dark Knight of Gotham smile. Nothing more, nothing less. Something nobody else could accomplish was done just with memories from that boy.

"Once, Robin even tried to trick me…" the man kept on telling stories about Robin, just to kill the time and to help the teens.

They were Robin friends. He knew he was totally ruining his name here but those teens would not survive the, maybe even days, who were coming up. He was still worried nuts but that would not mean that this team had the worried their heads off too.

**I know, a shorty. But you guys now kind of know what happened with Robin. Still just the tip of the iceberg. Hope you liked it though.**

**Please review :3 it'll make me update fast :D**

**V**


	3. The Egg

**AN: Guess what people! I found a Beta reader! Yay for my beta reader!**

**Anyways, back to the story;**

All lights that were on, were red. They were emergency lights and the whole cave was in lock down. Luckily, only the computer was shut down and the kitchen was still working. We've been in this cave for almost two bloody days now. Batman said it had only been a day and a half, while Canary thought we had past the second day.

Whoever was right didn't matter right now. I wanted to get out. I was going insane! Megan is really sweet and stuff, Kaldur is cool and kind and even Artemis could be pleasant. Batman was, in a weird way, nice and fun to talk with, along with Superboy. Canary was trying to kill the time by training us a bit, but it was just _killing_ me. I mean no offence to the others, but being in a small, enclosed space for an extended period of time just drives me crazy!

I know, I know, the cave is not really small, but after three seconds I've been everywhere I could go. In those past two days, one and a half, whatever, I've seen the whole cave thousands of times, purely to get rid of all my speed.

Dude, locking up a speedster is just not cool, 'kay!

Suddenly an alarm went off and all eyes were on Batman. "Somebody is breaking in," the man said. I think he and Robin are the only ones who know all those special alarms.

Batman was the first to kick into action. "It might be our rescue team." He walked off to the place where the breach alarm was coming from and we followed quickly.

A sudden explosion knocked us off our feet and as the smoke became thin enough to look through, we saw Sportsmaster entering the cave with a giant box. An evil sneer curled his lips as he lifted the box from the wheels it has been on and placed it in the cave.

"Little present for Batman," he said as Batman leapt in to attack. "Don't worry," he said dodging the hit. "It's your protégé." The Dark Knight froze mid strike.

The man's head shot to the side looking at the box and looked back at Sportsmaster, who had already started to make his way out. "Special delivery. You don't want to break it, believe me. Just wait for the boy to come out himself. If you do break it, he'll die. And believe me, his body won't be pretty sight to see." The villain smirked and left the scene.

Batman just stood there, starting at the hole in the wall, fresh air being blown in his face. Then he turned to the box. He approached it and laid his hands on it. "Robin, are you okay?" There was no answer. Then his eyes narrowed. "Break it. So we can open the box." He thought out loud and placed a batarang into the wood and started to wiggle it. After a few second he forced the box open and the sight stunned us all.

"An egg?" was all I could say as I saw a giant ass _blue _egg in the box. It was held up by a little stand.

The Dark Knight carefully shoved the egg out of the box and felt it. "It's warm," Batman said with a pale face.

"My God! They put Robin into an egg!" Megan was the first to approach after Batman. The man turned toward the team, not letting go of the blue egg.

"Megan, Superboy. Can one of you find out if Robin is really in here?" The two nodded and Superboy also approached and used one of his many visions on the egg.

"There is something in there… but it is kind of weird… I can't really make out anything specific…" Superboy turned to Batman and shrugged.

"I do sense a mind." It was now Megan's turn. Focusing a bit more she started to float and her eyes started to glow. "Yes, that is Robin, but he's in pain." She saw Batman's fist clench and was about to break the egg. "No wait!" the girl shrieked. "Superboy is right. His body is unstable. In fact, I don't think he has a body at all."

"N-no body?" This was the first time I had ever heard Batman fall over his words. I also saw some emotion on his face, which I interpreted as angst. He was scared. The_ Batman _was scared! "Canary, watch the egg." Any emotions I had seen seconds ago had disappeared from the vigilante's face.

Our teacher was a bit surprised at the sudden task and Batman was off. He mumbled a low "Follow me," to the Martian and clone. The two followed him and so did I. I didn't mean to pry, but I was still curious as to what he was going to do.

As I followed them, I noticed Kaldur doing the same. Guess he's just as curious. Soon, we were in the monitor room watching the computer restart. The lights turned to normal and an alarm told us that the lock down had been aborted.

Batman started the computer and opened a window. He googled* "egg" and soon there were pictures of eggs and the insides of eggs. "Is this what you saw?" he asked as he turned toward the two teens he had called and pointed at a picture of the inside of an egg.

"Something very similar," Superboy answered. Megan just nodded carefully.

Even I felt Batman's mood drop. He thought for a second and came to a result. "Then we have to take care of it as if it was a normal egg," the man said and walked toward the bathroom.

At first, I didn't follow him because I thought he just needed to go to the restroom. When he returned with a hand full of towels, I knew he hadn't gone off for a number one. Now, I followed the bat again, not saying a word.

He walked up to the egg, which was under Black Canary's watchful eye; she had sat down next to it together with Artemis, and started to wrap the towels around the egg.

"What are you doing?" Megan was the first who dared to ask.

"Keeping it warm," he mumbled as answer. "Eggs are supposed to be kept warm. Normally a mother bird would sit on it but since there isn't a bird big enough to do that for us, we need to improvise." The man sounded a bit sadder now. He said something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch. But seeing Megan's reaction made clear to me she had heard what he said.

"Me neither. What can I do to help?" the girl asked firm as the rest of the team watched her a bit confused.

Batman sighed. "Guess I do need help…" He wrapped the last towel around the egg and turned toward the team. "You guys try to get the hole in the wall closed. I'll try to find something to warm him up." He disappeared into the shadows and we were left with the mess to clean.

Not fair!

-\/-

It's been a few days now since we got the egg. And every day became weirder and weirder. Well, it was Batman who acted weird. He hadn't left the cave and had a whole system built to keep the egg warm and safe. But that was not the weird part.

It started with Batman patting the egg but soon changed into him hugging it. Since the man never shows any emotions to anyone, ever, it was bit shocking to see that same man hugging his precious egg. He also started to talk to it. First, he started with just saying hello and stuff, but now he's telling it whole stories.

It was after Batman told us Robin was his adoptive son that we understood his reactions. That was actually everything he told. If you wanted to know more, you just had to listen to the stories he told his egg. Not that I tried to snoop, but once I heard him tell the egg that he had called his school to tell them he was very sick and couldn't come. He told it that the homework had started to pile and he didn't know what to do with it. He also said he knew that Robin was smart enough and didn't really need to do all the homework and could still get straight A's. After that I figured Robin was more of a smart ass than I thought.

So if you have a need to know something about the two, go eavesdrop in that room. You'll hear enough.

-\/-

The pain finally started to fade and I was once again able to move. As I opened my eyes I noticed there was no different between having them open or closed. I also noticed that I could barely move when I tried. I was in some small room.

I felt the weird shaped wall which didn't felt normal either. It was just all too funny. It wasn't right. As I moved my hand further up I noticed it was an egg shaped room I was in. Again funny. But besides the weird situation I was in, the small room started to creep me out. I started to feel claustrophobic. The dull air didn't help me to relax at all so I started to push on the walls.

I stopped when I heard Bruce's voice. "Remember that time you hid in the Batmobile? You had a mask on and wanted to scare me, but I didn't take the Batmobile that night and you ended up waiting for me the whole time I was out on patrol." I was confused by his words.

"Bruce? Can you hear me?" I leaned against the wall trying to hear him better through the barrier separating us.

"Robin?" I heard my name, numb. I needed to get out. I felt like panicking and I wanted to get to my father, wherever I was.

I started to hit the wall. No use. I needed to find a weaker point. I started to feel around inside the small cage.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

I started to hit the wall in other places. After a few hits on the upper side of the wall I got a crack in it. Now that the crack was in the wall, I was able to break it open even easier and light started to enter the room I sat in. I narrowed my eyes against the dim, but still bright enough to hurt, light. I did not stop hitting the wall though.

I hit once more and a hole formed. I was blinded by the light at first, but soon a shadow was cast over me and I saw Batman leaning over, watching me from above.

"Robin!" Batman was incredibly pale and disappeared from the hole.

"Batman?" I made the hole bigger and wanted to climb out but as I tried the room seemed to topple and I was shoved out of it. But as my face hit the ground I felt something wrong. Something dead wrong.

***Yeah, googled is an official verb in my country :D it's in the dictionary! But I guess you guys all understand what I mean :3 **

**AN: I think you guys already know what's up with Robin, since it is pretty obvious. For those who still don't have a clue… MWUAHAHAHAAAA CLIFHANGER! :P**

**So please review and I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**PS. People who put this in favorites, I see you too. Please review :3**

**V**


	4. The Change

**Hey guys! Guess who's back.**

**Reason why I'm so late? Because I'm cool everybody who's cool is late! :D no just kiddin'. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. Lucky most of them are fun; like the wedding of my oldest sister (yaaay :3) But also school is bugging me D: **

**Second reason. I've picked up the story last Friday night and that one will be updated soon too :D**

**Anywayzzz, here's the next chapter :D I really hope you like it.**

Batman leaned against the egg holding one hand against it. It was so warm. Like a normal person would be.

The father was once again talking to the egg. He didn't know what else to do. His son was captured in an egg and would die if he was broken out of it.

Superboy already told him the inside of the egg was still changing and this morning, he told him it almost seemed human. So he knew Robin was most likely going to be okay, he just needed time.

He didn't know what to say. His _son_ was normally the one who talked with _him_. Not the other way around. And not getting any answer didn't make the small talk any easier.

"You know, I tried to cheer up the team after your capture. It didn't go so well," The man laughed, his voice slow and low. "I tried the same things you try on me," a smile appeared on the man's face. "But since that didn't work, I told them a few things about… about us," The man moved his hands up and down over the egg.

Sometimes he thought he could feel a heartbeat. It gave him some hope, knowing his son was still alive inside. "Remember that time you hid in the Batmobile? You had a mask on and wanted to scare me but I didn't take the Batmobile that night and you ended up waiting for me the whole time I was out on patrol."

"Bruce? Can you hear me?" the man looked up. Did he just hear Dick's voice? His eyes were fixed on the egg.

"Robin?" The man couldn't believe it was just his son's voice he heard. Then, the egg started to shake slightly. Robin was braking free… "Robin? Are you okay?"

The egg shook more after a short moment of silence. Even more vibrations… couldn't he break it? Did Robin need help to break through the egg? Before the man had decided whether or not to help his son, he heard the egg crack. He rose from the ground to see a crack on the top of the egg. He watched, eyes wide, as the crack became bigger and started to form a hole.

Within seconds the boy had a hole in the egg big enough for the man to take a look at the boy. But what he saw shocked him. "Robin!" Batman paled at the sight of his son. He walked back, not believing his eyes, feeling dizzy, his head unable to process the facts.

"Batman?" the boy said as he started to make the hole bigger. He rose inside the egg and it started to roll over.

Dick fell out, onto his face. Bruce was even more stunned at the complete sight.

The boy looked up, seeing his father against the wall, shocked. "Batman, what's going on?" he asked, feeling his face.

"Robin, I…" the man fought to free himself from the wall and walked to his son.

The young hero visibly started to panic as he saw his own arms. "What is going on!" he started to shout. "Get it off me!" He pulled at the dark gray beak on his face.

"Robin, you have to calm down!" Batman grabbed Robin's shoulders, capturing him in a tight hug.

"GET IT OFF ME!" the boy started to struggle against his father's grip.

"Calm down." His father's words sounded soothing and the boy settled. "Good,"

Kid Flash was the first to find the scene. "Did I just heard Robin sho-" The teen fell silent, seeing a boy with feathers on his arms like wings and his face buried in Batman's chest. "What is _that_?" He pointed at Robin as he asked.

Batman felt Robin's grip tighten. "_He _is Robin," The bat said, giving Kid Flash a deadly Batglare.

The speedster was speechless as he saw the younger boy turn toward him. "B-beak," was all he could bring out.

Robin threw his head back into Batman's chest causing the hero to wince, even though he was wearing his armor. "Get it off me," his voice sounded more like a soft sob.

Batman swallowed hard and ignored the beak, which was painful against his chest. "Robin," the boy looked up at the fatherly tone. "I'll fix you, okay?" Robin's eyes trailed down to the beak on his face. Even he could see that thing. He turned his eyes back to Batman. "I'll get that off you."

"Thanks, Batman," The boy tried to smile, but only the skin around his beak wrinkled up a bit.

"Err," Superboy's voice made the two look up to the two new arrivals. Megan and Superboy stood in the door, almost same place Kid Flash had stood, and looked strangely at what Batman held in his hands.

"W-Who is that?" Megan asked carefully, seeing it was a boy wearing the feathers and beak.

Robin looked up to Batman who rose from his place. He sighed. "Robin," the man said simply.

The shock on their faces was clear. "Robin?" Robin looked away from the two. "Robin," The Martian repeated his name only, with more concern this time.

"Come, we're going to see if we can find out what happened to your body." Batman held out his hand to the bird boy who accepted it.

The man pulled the boy to his feet and turned around to walk away. But the second his hand released Robin's and the boy started to walk, he fell forward.

Batman looked back to see his son laying face against the ground. "Robin?" the boy got back on his knees.

"Sorry, still a bit off my game, I guess," Batman offered his hand again and helped him back to his feet. The boy set his left foot before his right and was about to fall down again, but this time the arm of Batman grabbed him out of the fall. The boy looked up at his father, who frowned.

"What is going on?" Batman asked his son in a tone, suggesting the fault was his own.

"Don't know. I lost my balance somehow," Batman frown became deeper.

He suddenly lifted the boy up. "Light," The man commented, looking at his son, held bridal style in his hands. "You're _really _light."

"Don't carry me like this." Robin tried to get out of his father's arms. "It's so embarrassing."

"Well," he put the boy back on his feet, "walk yourself there." The boy grabbed the Dark Knight's shoulder, holding himself up. "Or you could crawl there. I could care less." He was about to turn away, when Robin squealed.

"Wait." The Bat turned back. "That is not fair." The senior hero smirked.

"How is trying to help you and receiving only a refusal fair?"

The boy snorted. "Fine, carry me." Batman shot the boy an annoyed glare but picked him up.

"Have you eaten enough lately?" Batman asked as he left the "Egg room" as dubbed by Wally.

The boy blushed slightly at Batman's fatherly inquiry. "Y-yes, of course I-I have." The boy wonder fell over his words in confusion.

Robin glanced at the three teens that followed the Dark Knight. They didn't look up at Batman's words nor seem to even notice the fatherly question. The boy knew they were always curious about the relationship between him and the bat. It was weird they didn't notice this.

"They know." Dick looked up at his father. Bruce looked back at the puzzled face of his son. He suppressed a smile. "They know you're my adoptive son."

The boy's eyes grew bigger. "How?" He sounded confused by his father's words. "Better question; why?"

"I told them." The billionaire walked down the next hallway. "Since I didn't know what the Zeta Beam would do with you as an egg, I had to keep you here."

The boy wonder smirked. "So you broke down, missing me?"

Batman opened a door which led them to an examination room. He placed the boy on a table and spoke up. "No," he denied.

"Yes he did!" Wally shouted happily. "He was acting all weird."

Robin smiled at the fact that he knew his father so well. "I bet you were all over the egg." The boy said, smirking at his father's insulted face. His own face softened. "Thanks for caring about me."

The man stroked the boy's hair but did not smile. Robin knew he did, inside. "Now back to your eating habits."

The boy shot his father a glare. "I told you I eat normally!"

"Then why are you so light?" Robin shrugged at the question.

"Don't know. Maybe the same reason I lost my balance?" Batman picked the boy up without warning. Robin squealed softly. "Don't carry me around as if I'm some sort of puppet," The boy growled as he was placed in a small, glass cabin. "At least warn me," the boy kept on talking even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. It _was _Batman he was talking to.

The aforementioned hero pushed Robin into a lying position. "Just hold still and I'll scan your body," Batman ordered as he closed the cabin by flipping over the door like a cover.

Robin paled. "Err, I…" He saw his father turn to a panel and started to type on it. He felt his heart speed up in his chest. "Batman?"

"Just lay still," The Dark Knight repeated simply, not looking up from the panel. Multi-tasking; a habit of the bat's for as long as Robin knew him. Thought only woman's could do it? Well Batman can, and he does it well.

The raven-haired teen felt the panic rising. "Batman, it's too small," he pleaded in a high pitched voice.

"Nonsense. Superboy even fits in it." Was the blunt reply.

The teen's breathing started to speed up as well. His heart was already going crazy. He just _had _to get out of there. "Let me out!" the boy shrieked as he started to struggle wildly.

"Robin," Batman's voice sounded irritated and firm as he turned around. "Robin?" He saw the boy's reaction and quickly opened the cabin. The teen shot up and curled into a ball. "What's wrong?"

"D-don't ever d-do that a-again." The shaky voice sounded numb from the curled up boy.

"Do what? Why'd you panic?" The vigilante pulled the raven out of his ball form. He met the boy's pale face. "Wait, you aren't claustrophobic, are you?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm used to small rooms."

The bat thought for a second. "Then go lay down again." The boy did as he was told and Batman closed the cabin.

Batman saw Robin's face change as a soft click told the two the cabin was closed. He heard his breath halter and noticed his hands were cramping up. The man first watched the boy's panic grow before he opened it again.

"I think you are," the man said as the boy shot up once again.

"I don't understand," the teen said, running a hand through his hair, still a bit shaky. "I never have been. I've hid in smaller places than this and never had the slightest problem with it."

"Maybe it's because your body has changed." Superboy said walking up to the Dynamic Duo.

"I want to find out more," Batman said to both his protégé and the clone. "I want that scan to see how your body has changed." The man turned more to his son. "Can you try?"

The teen's masked eyes searched his father's. "But, I'm afraid I can't keep myself in control. The panic is so strong," he explained and returned the look making his last words sound even more firm. "I've never felt this kind of panic before."

"You're probably just feeling nervous. You've got so much to process right now." The boy nodded and looked down to his own arms. He saw the feathers coming out of them creating wings. It was just so weird for him to see how he has changed. How could he ever show himself like this?

"Kid Flash," the speedster appeared beside Batman before he could say anything more than his name. "I'll explain you how this works."

"No need." The redhead smirked. "I know how it works," he said proudly. "Just tell me when to start," The boy turned to the panel.

"Good." Batman turned back to his son. "Okay, we'll try this again but differently." Robin just blinked. "Lay down," Robin once again did what he was told. "I'll close the cabin but I'll stay here. I'll open it the second you tell me to." The boy nodded. "Just close your eyes and think about something else, okay?"

"Okay," the teen replied with just a little worry in his voice. "I'll try." He closed his eyes and Batman closed the cabin.

The Dark Knight gave the speedster a nod and he started the scanner. The machine started to make sounds as the scanning began.

Batman kept a close eye on Robin, seeing his breath was still at a normal speed. The man looked at the domino mask, but could not say for sure if Robin's eyes were closed or not. But whatever the kid did it was working. He didn't show the slightest bit of panic.

"'kay, done," Wally said as the sounds stopped.

Batman quickly opened the cabin but this time Robin sat up easily. The boy smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" Superboy asked noticing the smile on his face.

"I remembered what happened to me. Including the person who did this." All three teens and one mentor looked at Robin, confused.

"Yeah, Sportsmaster did. And they turned you into this. So we pretty much know that." Wally said placing his hands on his hips.

"No, Sportsmaster didn't. He just brought me there." Batman's eyes widen invisibly. Only Robin noticed.

"Go on," Batman said as Robin got his interest.

"Well, Sportsmaster took me but I woke up in a room similar to the room we found Superboy in. There was a man, Chris Davidson, who had some project. So he tested his experiment on me. He had put me in some sort of machine and…" the boy's voice died as his thoughts trailed off. He looked down at the ground as the memories of what he had felt seeped back into his mind.

"And then?" Batman asked, trying to help his son continue his story. He placed his finger under the boy's chin and carefully pushed it up, bringing his masked eyes on the same level as his father's infamous cowl.

"And then there was pain," the boy said trying to use the least bit of emotion he could. "It felt like it tore my body apart. My head was melting like it was ripped out of reality and blasted into death. I couldn't move, feel, or hear though I was still in pain. Everything hurt, everywhere. But I couldn't feel my body anymore. Even my mind wasn't working. I couldn't think. I could only feel pain. That is, until I woke up inside the egg."

"How do you know the man's name?" Batman asked. He knew Robin didn't like to talk about pain. Dick had told him once that since his parents' death he disliked talking about such feelings. It made him remember it and most of the time he could experience the feelings like it happened all over again. Pain and sorrow would end up locked away inside this boy. After Dick had told him he noticed he did the exact same thing. Just like his foster son, he couldn't talk about his sorrow and he liked it locked away better. Behind an old door with a huge lock with a key that had been thrown away. So far, Alfred and Dick were the only ones who had ever had a look behind that door.

"He told me." His voice sounded thankful. "He also told me he was the colleague of Mark Desmond, the scientist from Cadmus who turned into Blockbuster."

"What kind of connection do Cadmus and Sportsmaster have?" Superboy asked joining the conversation.

"All I know is that they wanted someone of this team. They didn't care who it was, just one of us," Robin explained.

"So they could have done that to Megan if Sportsmaster had gotten his hands on her?" The clone asked, bluntly pointing at Robin's feathers.

"Yes, it could have," The boy felt an urge to hide. Hide from his friends, his father. Just so that nobody could see him, see his weird body.

"Batman," the man with the dark cowl turned around to face the serious sounding speedster. "You have to see this." Wally pointed at the screen.

The man stood next to Wally as his eyes widened. "How?" he shot a look at Robin who just blinked, not understanding the man's reaction. "Come here," Batman said simply.

Robin shoved himself out of the cabin and dragged himself to Batman, using the panel to hold himself up. The boy looked at the screen and stared. "I-is that my body?" the boy asked with wide eyes, pointing at the X-ray.

The X-ray showed an incorrect human skeleton. The positions of the bones were wrong and there were a few that didn't belong. They were shorter or shouldn't be at that place at all. His arms were the most obvious ones. There was an extra bone that connected to his back and ended by his wrist.

His eyes widened even further as Wally showed the other scan that was taken of the boy. The MRI showed that his muscles had changed too. There were more muscles in his back and less in his legs.

Batman and Wally's eyes trailed to Robin who was still keeping himself up. The boy's face was pale and he couldn't tear his eyes off the scan results. "Robin? You okay?" the speedster asked, seeing that the teen's penetrating gaze was fixed on the screen.

The boy bowed his head and whispered something so soft that Wally and Batman could only see his lips move.

"What are you saying? I can't understand," the redhead questioned, coming closer to the boy.

"Please, wa…" The boy spoke again but it was almost inaudible for the two.

"Come again?" the speedster asked once more.

"Please, wake me up," the boy whispered. He sounded as if he could break down in tears any second.

"Don't worry. I'll fix you," Batman said, laying a hand down on his son's shoulder.

Robin turned around and started to shout. "How can you fix that!" He pointed at the screen behind him. "They freaking changed my body, my bones, my muscles, and God knows what else!"

Gotham's Dark Knight was taken off guard by the sudden outburst. "Robin, you have to calm down."

"How can I calm down! Look at me! I'm a freak! I have feathers on my arms and a freaking beak on my face! LOOK AT ME!" Tears started to leak through the domino mask from hidden cerulean eyes.

Batman suddenly laid his right hand on the back of Robin's head and pulled the boy into his arms. "I'll fix you," His voice sounded strong and firm and fatherly all at the same time. It was Bruce's voice, not Batman's low growl. It made the boy curl up in his arms and cry in earnest, sobbing loudly.

The billionaire just held his son, stroking his dark hair in an attempt to soothe the boy. He heard the boy whisper things between his sobs, but he could not understand them. He just kept on trying to calm the former acrobat and held him in a tight embrace.

The three other teens found this the time perfect to leave the Dynamic Duo alone and tried to leave the room without making too much noise. The door whooshed quietly, but the father and son didn't pay it any attention.

**So? R yah shocked! In one of the reviews someone hoped nothing would happen to Robin's face. Sorry. But this chapter was already written and having a beak gave Robin more reason to totally freak (also needed for some other things later on).**

**Anyways. Again thanks to undecidable, my beta reader! :D give her cookies if you meet her :P she's awesome :D**

**Please tell me what you think. Shocked too much? Liked it? Feel like random reviewing? All is welcome :P**

**V**


	5. A robin

**Hey guys, first: I'm sooooo terribly sorry for the late update! And thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

**As you could have read in my last A/N; my beta reader is not able to help me now so this story is published without a second person who read it and fixed it. Please forgive me for my (sometimes) messy grammar and other mistakes I make. I'm juts human and not to forget badly dyslectic. **

**Also I got a few comment on Batman's behavior… well a got a few reason for that.**

**1: Batman does has feelings but usually hide it. It's a man who is closed up for many people but very open to a few, one of the is Dick. Dick is his son and also (not in all variants) the one person keeping Bruce sane. The boy is really important to him so it's more than logic for Batman to freak when he knows his son is put in an egg, turned into a bird and who knows what more ;)**

**2: I just LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE father son moments between the two. So when I'm writing a story I have to try my best to not make everything father son fluff with the two. Their just so cute together :3 (Yes my father did love me XD)**

**Anyways I hope you don't mind the bit OOC Batman because I don't think I can finish this story without a few other OOC moments… **

**(sorry for the long A/N)**

**Chapter 5!**

"Hey guys, we're back." Artemis said as she and Kaldur entered the kitchen/ TV room. It was their turn to do grocery shopping and poor Kaldur had ended up as the pack donkey for the girl. You could say it was his own fault, he _did _ask to help her and was to loyal to ask her to carry some herself. This all add up brings you a Kaldur with so many bags that he could barely see the group teen sitting on the couch.

"Hi," his voice sounded from behind the begs. He quickly walked to the kitchen counter and placed the begs down, giving himself some space to breath. As he returned to his team he noticed the unusual atmosphere what hung in the air. "Is something troubling you?" he asked looking around at the faces.

"Well, err." Wally didn't know what to say. His best friend has turned into some half bird half human thing. What was there to say?

"Robin," Superboy started. Neither did he know how to continue. "Err, he…" the clone gave up with a sigh.

"What's wrong with Robin? Isn't he still in that bleu egg?" Artemis asked becoming nervous by the act of her friends. The group shook their heads.

"Robin has," Wally paused looking for the right words but could not find any. "Just go to the examination room."

Kaldur and Artemis gave each other a look and nodded. "Okay," Artemis shrugged and the two left the room.

They made their way to the examination room and opened the door without knocking. Not on purpose but the two were just so impatient about knowing what was up with Robin they just forgot.

They walked up to a scene they hadn't expect. A "boy" with feathers and a beak leaning up to Batman trying to kill the man.

Kaldur jumped into action. He pulled one of his water-packs making a whip and then hit the boy away from Batman. "Batman, you're okay?" he ran up to the Dark Knight seeing his stunned face.

Artemis ran to the boy. "Who are you? And what do you want from Batman?" she asked the boy pulling him up harsh by his "wing"

The boy looked up to Artemis with a shocked face. Her face quickly mimicked his. "Robin?"

Kaldur turned around to now see the youngest member of his team. "Robin," he approached the boy who did not rose from the ground. "You're a…"

"A freak? Why, yes I am," The boy said with a sharp tone. "I noticed." He laid his left hand on his cheek where the whip had hit him.

"I wasn't going to say that." The Atlantean said in defense.

"You thought it!" the boy sounded angry though Kaldur didn't know what he had done wrong beside hitting him after seeing him as an enemy trying to kill his leader.

"I did not." The Atlantean sounded insulted now.

"Then why else did you hit me?"

"I thought you were a stranger who was trying to strangle Batman." The leader explained.

"Why would you think _that_!"

"Because you were holding Batman so weird!" the leader could not help but raise his voice when Robin did. He calmed quickly down a bit and got his normal voice back. "Why were you holding Batman like that, anyway?"

The boy imminently broke eye contact and looked away. Batman knew his son was not going to tell why, so he had to do that part for him.

The man crouched down by his son and took his arm. The boy looked up with an almost scared eyes as his glare shouted "No, please!" but the man did not answer his silent plead and lifted the boy up and to bring him back to his feet. The boy's hands shot up to the man holding him tight trying hard not to fall.

"Robin lost the ability to walk. I'm trying to learn him again. That was why he was holding me like that, he just tried to stay on his feet." The boy was light shade of red as his father told his friend.

"But where did the feathers and beak come from?" Kaldur kept on asking.

The teen who's arms where wrapped around Batman's neck sighed. "Cadmus gave them to me. Or forced them on me. whatever you like better," the boy hissed as he felt the hate grow against _that _man. "It was some experiment. And since we were in the way they thought of testing it on one of us just to get rid of us."

"They have somehow changed his body," Batman continued the story. "They have changed his bones and muscles. That is why he lost ability to walk,"

"That is awful!" Artemis was angry for what those man's had done to her little brother. It was bad enough that they took him and put him into an egg, but changing him like this! No way that would stay unpunished! "When are we're going after them!" The girl's rage grew as she saw the boy struggle keeping himself up.

"Not yet." Batman said still calm leaking no emotions in his voice. "We have first to focus on Robin."

The boy frowned at his father's words. "Can't they go? While _you _focus on me." the boy asked wanting as less attention as possible. He hated to be seen like this, so helpless and as a freak.

"No, they can't. I first want to find a way to get you back to normal. If I do not succeed I need that man to get you back to normal. For so long we have to leave Cadmus for what it is." The boy swallowed. This proved Batman was not sure if he could turn him normal. Knowing Batman's unsure, made the boy nervous. Batman was never unsure. He knew what he did and never joked or messed around. This time was different. The man needed to try, find out. He had to find a way to change a _body _back to normal. He didn't even knew it was possible to change a body like this, without killing somebody. But it happened. And now the impossible task to undo this all. One thing the boy was sure about; This is going to take a while.

"First I learn you to walk," the man continued after a short silence. "And after you able move around again I'll go do my research. Meanwhile I want the team to keep an eye on you."

"But I want to go home!" the boy protested. Both Kaldur and Artemis could hear the boy was ashamed of himself.

Batman sighted. "We'll first learn you to walk," the man repeated. "It takes longer than five minutes to learn it again." The man said as attempt to get the boy's thoughts of the fact he most likely had to stay by his friends. "For you," the man turned to the other two teens. "This team is not having a mission for a long time. Inform the rest."

The two nodded and quickly left, feeling the uncomfortable feeling coming from their youngest team mate.

As the door closed with a slight thud the man returned his attention to his ward. "You're ready?" The man used his "Bruce voice" to make the boy feel a bit easier. The boy gave a weak smile and nodded. "Good," the man stepped back making more room between him and his son. Robin's arms were stretched. "Try to set you right foot where mine is as I step backward."

The man moved backwards in a slow rate. The boy stepped forward but fall more on his feet than placing it there. The boy seemed troubled for a moment but Batman moved further back forcing the boy to take yet another step.

The teen placed his feet once again with a thud as he almost fell. "Focus on your weight and balance. You have to use your muscles more to keep your legs under control." The man said forcing the boy to take one more step.

But this time the boy fell down. "I can't," the teen whimpered. "My other leg will give in as I stand on it too long."

The man let out a long and low hum. "How about first trying to stand as long as possible on one leg?"

The boy first looked up as his father pulled him back to his feet but then smiled. "That sounds actually as a good idea. Once I can stand on one leg I might can balance myself better as I try to walk."

-\/-

"11, 12, 13, 14…"

Wally entered the room seeing Robin standing on one leg counting out loud and arms stretched to keep himself in balance. He did not such a good job. He kept on wobbling on his one foot as he looked like he was about to fall any second. The boy's eyes where closed as he was completely focused on keeping himself in balance.

The speedster decided to wait before talking. He didn't want to disturb him and get him out of his concentration.

"15, 16, 17, 18…"

Batman was also focused. But he was focused on the boy. He started at his body move trying to find his center. He hadn't notice the company.

The boy started to move even more trying hard to keep balance as he started to lose it too much. His arms went up and down fast as it almost seemed he tried to fly.

"19, 20- ah!" the teen had finally lost completely his balance and fell to his left side. But the Dark Knight came into action before the boy could fall and caught him.

"six seconds longer than before, you're improving." The speedster was surprised by Batman's voice. It sounded so different from his usual one. He knew he would not have recognized his voice as he hadn't seen his lips move.

The boy smiled a wearily smile. "Try again?" Batman smiled at the boy's words. Shocking the speedster even more.

The boy coughed to get attention. Two heads shot toward the redhead. "Hi," he said seeing their surprised faces.

Robin turned away from the teens gaze. Wally didn't meant to stare at the teen but he just couldn't help doing it. He _did _stand out.

"Can I help you?" Batman asked drawing the speedsters attention away from his son toward himself.

Wally noticed Batman used his usual voice again. "Well, I just wanted to know how Robin was doing."

"I'm doing fine," the boy mumbled with his back still turned to his friend.

The speedster could hear he was not welcome. He could understand. Robin was not feeling the aster like this. He wouldn't feel the aster either if somebody turn him in… whatever he was now. "I-I'll be going than,"

He watched Robin stand ready spreading his arms again, about to lift up his leg. Batman was taking good care for Robin. his help wasn't needed… yet. The teen closed the door leaving the two alone again.

-\/-

It itch, knowing your body is so messed up. The feathers make me feel uncomfortable and the beak make me feel like a freak. Heh, I _am _a freak.

I sighed miserably as I saw all eyes of my team mates on me. They knew it too, knew I'm a freak. Their eyes made my nervous. I started to feel my feathers. They had no feeling but as I slightly pulled them I felt a painful jolt run through my body. I gasped, getting even more unwanted attention.

_Note to myself, _never_ pull the feathers._

Batman walked up to me and gave me a cup of tea. "Here you go." He said as he sat down next to me.

I took the cup but gave the man a glare. He gave me a "What?" look back so I spoke up. "How am I supposed to drink with this beak?"

The man sighed. "I don't know." Dad looked at the cup and then at my beak. "Try something,"

I let my eyes trail to the other teens. I guess they wanted to know how I could do something like that just as badly as I wanted myself. Their eyes gave me the urge to hide.

"C-can we go home?" when I asked my question, became the answer visible in Batman's face. A no.

"No you can't. I want Hawkman and Hawkwoman to have a look on you. They're on their way here." He told me. I _really _disliked the idea. More people that know that I've turned into a freak.

I looked at the cup. Man how badly I wished I could do this somewhere else. But I was thirsty like hell. I had already find out that my mouth wasn't replaced by the beak but that it was just covered by it. I still should be able to chew. But now it's the issue to get something in my mouth. The beak _is _in the way to just drink it.

I brought the cup closer to me, seeing all eyes burn even harder on me. The moment of the truth? Didn't thinks so. I placed it on the table and rose.

"Where you're going?" Wally asked. He wanted to see me drink. I knew it. Everybody wanted. I bed Bruce secretly wanted it too, just a little.

"Restroom," I said bluntly and walked off. I might had learn to walk, but I still felt weak and wobbly on my feet. Standing was not such a big of a deal anymore but walking was still a bit of an issue. So all eyes were on me as I left the room. I walked down the hallway, using the wall as support, to where the restroom was and walked in.

But instead of going to the toilet as everybody should think I would do I opened the tap. I just didn't want to burn myself with the hot tea. So I though trying water first would be more pleasant.

I folded my hands into a bowl and filled it with water. I brought it up to my beak and let the water stream down into it. Well, I tried to do so. Instead more than the half of the water streamed down my face.

I quickly swallowed the less water what reached my mouth. "Crap!" I said as I tried to stop the water from streaming down making wet stains on my shirt. I didn't want them to know I had practiced on drinking, that would be so embracing.

"Shit," a little stain was made before I could get some paper towels. "Urg, screw practice!"

I was thirsty and want to drink. I'll practice later. I placed my lower beak under the tap and opened it a little bit, so water slowly streamed down into my mouth. I drank the cold water greedily.

I closed the tap when I had enough to please my stomach. I washed my hand so they would cool off. I know it is ridiculous but it is just a habit. Whenever I lie about going to the toilet I always was my hands. If people would feel my hands they could feel they were still cool because of the water.

I left the restroom and saw Hawkman and Hawkwoman talking to Batman as I was about to enter the kitchen/TV room. I froze at place. Again the urge to hide sneaked up to me. But this time I could pull it off. Nobody knew I was here. If I just…

I walked backwards, slowly moving away. "Robin," I jumped at my name and quickly hid in the shadows. "Robin, I know you're here," Batman said as he looked at me. He couldn't really see me but he knew. "Come out of the shadows."

I just shook my head. He couldn't see but he knew what I did.

"Robin," his voice sounded serious and firm. I knew I could no longer hide. He would come and take me out if he had to. A lost fight.

So I appeared from the shadows seeing the shock on the two other hero's faces. I walked up to Batman and just stood next to him. I avoid any eye contact. I didn't want to see anybody's eyes.

Hawkwoman had apparently crouched down by me as she suddenly appeared into my sight from under me holding my arm. She felt the feathers and looked at me. "Their down feathers." She said as she pulled one softly.

I jumped in pain and shouted. "Don't pull them! That hurts!" I felt tears appear in my eyes.

"Sorry, had to check if they would let go easily." The hawk persona explained to me. "They don't, that means you can't fly yet."

Then I frowned. "I don't want to fly! I want to be normal again!"

"I mean," the woman said calm. "That your wings are still young. They'll most likely grow bigger."

Now Hawkman also started to examine my feathers closely. He then looked at my beak. "A robin."

"Sorry?"

"Your beak and feathers are similar to the ones of a robin, as in the bird." The man explained. To be honest I couldn't care less about what kind of bird they changed me into. Though it did explain why that Chris person found it even more fun to do it with me.

"You told us about the scans you had made from him," Hawkwoman set her eyes on Batman not rising from the crouching position.

"Yes I have. Care to take a look?" Batman asked. I didn't want them to see it! It was bad enough the fact my body was screwed up, I didn't want them to have a look on it too. It was not necessary. They couldn't fix me anyway. Only Batman can.

"No," I said before there could be an answer given. Batman frowned at me. "I don't want that. They can't fix me anyway." I frowned back.

"But they might recognize your body. They can help me to fix you." He tried to explain.

"They can't! I haven't change into a hawkboy. They have no beak!"

"Robin!" I could hear he had enough of my back talk. He had more than enough. "I need to know things before I can start to change you back. What if I mess you up only more? let me gather the needed information, okay?"

I sighed defeated. "Please tell as less people as possible." Batman smiled softly. Even the rest could see it.

"Don't worry. I will only tell when it is necessary." He was still smiling at me though it was now more of a Batman smile. One nobody else would recognize it as smile. "How about that you go find a way to hide the wings and beak or find a way that nobody would recognize you." I gave the man a puzzled look. "If a mentor enter the cave and see you they'll definitely will recognize you. Since you hate me to tell anybody about you, you should at least try to hid yourself."

I nodded. "I understand."

The three heroes left and Megan flew up to me. "So how are you going to hide those?" she said landing beside me.

"I don't think I can. Definitely not when they grow even bigger." The rest of the group had gathered around me.

"So we're going to make a new persona out of you? That's so cool." Wally said happy.

I sighed. "I guess I have to take a new persona indeed."

**Okay, real quick: the Hawk people… I know Hawkman as a dick (Blame The Justice League for it!) so sorry for all the Hawkman fans, I make a little dick out of him. Hawkwoman; I really know less from the two and all I know is from The Justice League series and if you also only know that you've noticed she is kind of OOC. Well I liked her better this way. (it would feel way too bad if I made her into a dick too XD) also because Robin needs someone to get some information about his body.**

**So next chapter there will come some new outfits! :D never did such a thing so that will be something! **

**Also please tell me if you want me to update soon without a beta or later with a beta. Because chapter 6 is already done (since like EVERRR). Also tell me if you mind this chapter being done without beta because if you all think it's that bad I will wait and let it be replaced.**

**Oh and I have a new story an one-shot witch Wally x a female Robin. I you like please stop by and read Baking Cookies. **


	6. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Hi guys, here's the new chapter.**

**You're happy? You should! Because I have a new Beta. Give as much cookies to iSniffMarkers when you see her! Here's the chap~**

Okay I knew a new persona was necessary. But they are just enjoying this too much.

"Look!" Artemis exclaimed happy as she placed some weird mask over my (already masked) eyes. They enjoyed this way too much.

"Nah," Wally said taking it off again. "Needs to be more… I don't know, cooler?"

"How about this?" Megan said as she held up a mask made of feathers. I shook my head immediately.

"I'm not a Indian!" I said eyeing the way to colorful feathers painted in unnatural colors.

"But it would fit your…" she stopped as she saw a dead glare appear on my face.

"You guys know this is a costume closet?" Kaldur said looking in the closet with many colorful and normal costumes with many different accessories. "Why do we even have this?"

"I know," I said while keeping Artemis off me, who wanted to mess with my hair. "Once, the Justice League was changed into children when this was still the Justice League's HQ. In that time, they had placed those things in here. Guess they forget since not long after that they got the new HQ."

"Why would they put this in here?" Artemis asked, still trying to get to my hair.

"Don't know. Batman never told me."

"How do you even know they have been children? Aquaman never told me." Kaldur asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well, since I'm Batman's son I have noticed he didn't return home. Afterwards he had to explain why has not returned." I explained. "Cut it out!" I barked at Artemis as I got really annoyed by her.

"I just want to try something with your hair." She said as she had reached my hair. She shove her finger from the front to the back through my hair causing it to spike up. "See, that looks cool." She pulled me from my seat pushing me toward the mirror. "See?"

I watched my reflection in the mirror meeting a boy I barely recognized as myself. My eyes where first glued at my beak, filling a big part of my face. I looked up at the spikes and sighed. It didn't fit. Nothing did. Only my mask but it had to be replaced.

"Just do whatever you want with me." I really disliked changing even more, but since the rest seemed to enjoy finding a new persona for me, I figured it was a better idea leaving it to them. I would only try to stay as much like myself as possible.

"Really!" Wally said agitated and I just nodded. "Yes! This is going to be so cool!"

"Don't make me look stupid, okay?" I got some firm nods from the team. "Then I'll be with Batman." I left the room. I didn't need to know what they would plan to do with me.

"Sweet! Making a superhero outfit is so cool!" I could hear the speedster shout as I closed the door. I knew he had fun making his own, guess he likes making one for me even more.

"Okay, but we can't use this. We need something better. He's not playing dress up." Hearing that Kaldur was serious gave me some rest, knowing Kaldur won't let them mess around.

I walked down the hallway toward the examination room. I could hear voices as I came closer to the room. As I moved around the corner I saw why I could. They had forgotten to close the door. It was still open a crack.

"This is impossible Batman. You can't change a body like this." Hawkman sounded as if Batman had told him down right ridiculous things.

"I can. They made him like this, that means it's also possible to undo it." Though Batman's voice sounded steady I still could hear a little rage coming from him. I decided to wait a little longer before entering.

"Face it Batman. They messed him up, messed him up good. You can't do everything you know. You're just human," Hawkman started to raise his voice. he was clearly angry at Batman… for trying to do the impossible? Is it really that bad?

"I might be human," I could hear Batman was pissed off. Calling him just human can work on Batman's nerves and even more as it is about me. "But I'm not stupid. I'll gather all information needed to bring him back to normal and if needed I'll rip it out of the man who did this to him. Robin will not stay like this." Batman kept his voice low but the rage started to drip through as his anger was noticeable in his voice.

"I tell you to leave it! You'll only mess him up more. Just teach him to fly and everything will be okay!" Hawkman clearly didn't see the double reason for me not able to stay like this for ever. Dick has to return someday. And returning with feathers and beak will only make people suspicious. Finding out about me and Batman is just a guessing work. No, I cannot stay like this. Robin might, but Dick can't.

I looked through the small crack seeing Batman was about to explode. I decided to intervene. I pushed the door open making as much noise as possible while doing so. Batman noticed and looked my way. Hawkman and Hawkwoman noticed me too, but neither of them said a word.

"Hi," I said as only thing I could come up with to say.

"Robin," Batman walked toward me. "You know wearing your hair different is not disguising yourself."

"Shit," I said as I quickly swept my hair back to its normal state.

"Pardon?" my father frowned. "You do remember what I had told you about swearing when you're Robin?"

"Yeah, yeah, a good hero is also a good example to others. No swearing. I know." He made a face what told me he was not satisfied yet. "What? They're heroes themselves. I'm not an example to them, just a sidekick."

"I just don't want you to swear when your Robin. If you do it too often it'll become an habit." I sighed at the lecture.

"Sorry," I said, knowing Batman wanted to hear that.

"I'll take my leave." Hawkman said, passing me and left the room with a high pace. He clearly had no feeling for continuing the conversation they had before I interrupted.

"Err, I'll be leaving too then," I could hear Hawkwoman had feeling uncomfortable by the whole thing what was going on between Hawkman and her leader. She could be softer than hawkman who was sometimes a bit too down straight.

"Wait," the woman stopped. "I have a question."

"Oh, what do you like to know?" she asked me smiling.

"Can I shower with these feathers? Or do I need to protect them from the water?" I held my arms up showing the feathers.

"Sure you can. But you can't clean them with soap. Even more, you should not put soap in them. It's not really bad, but it won't be so good for them if you do it too often. If you want to clean them you just have to brush them. You can buy special brushes for feathers," She explained me.

"Thanks, just needed to know. Since this won't be solved by tomorrow."

"Say, can you take off your shirt?" I was a bit surprised by her question.

"Err, sure." I found it a bit weird question but I did it anyway. I took off the tank top. I normally like to wear sweaters, but since I can't wear them with my feathers, I had to do it with sleeveless cloths.

"Turn around," I frowned but turned my back at her as she had asked.

I almost jumped as I felt her touch on my arm. She trailed further up to my back causing me to shiver. "Why are you doing this?" I asked as she placed her finger at my wrist where the feathers started and again trailed back to my back. Again a chill ran down my spine.

"It seems like the wings are grown into your arm. You have an extra bone in your arms and the feathers follow that bone." I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know what to ask. She noticed I was out of words and spoke up again. "I guess you can't fly."

"That doesn't matter. Don't need to." I pulled my tank top back over my head and straighten it. "Thanks again for the help."

"Then I'll be taking my leave. Just tell me if you need to know more." she said and was off.

I looked at Batman who returned the look. "Why aren't you searching for a new persona?"

"I find it hard. And since the rest would love to make something for me, I let them do it." I explained. I knew Batman would understand I found it hard. He had already noticed my struggle between Robin and Dick. We're both much alike because I hate to be out of person. Well, to be honest I just hate to stay out of person. Acting for a mission has never been a problem to me.

"I understand," he placed a hand on my head making my hair even more flat than I had made it. "You're weary,"

I looked up, surprised he noticed. "Much happened today," I gave as answer, not completely admitting. "I'm tired- Can we go home?

He ruffled my hair before answering. "Yes you can," he laid his other hand next to the one already in my hair and moved back causing my hair to stand up right. Bruce likes to play with my hair. Sometime it seems that everybody likes that. Artemis, even Wally asked me once if he could try something with my hair. "I'll stay here for a little while."

"Okay, I understand." I nodded and wanted to leave but Batman stopped me.

"Wait," he held my hand firmly in his as he slightly pulled me back. "I want to see your head."

He didn't actually wait for an answer as he held my face and moved my head down. "Err, you're doing what exactly?" I wanted to look the man in the masked eyes, so I rose my head.

"Just hold still," he said annoyed and brushed my bangs from my face. "You got an almost healed wound on your head. The one you got when Sportmaster hit your head against the cliff." I held still as Batman continued. "This proves that this is your body. No mind change or anything fishy like that."

"Oh, err, okay…" he ruffled my hair again and gave me a slight push toward the door.

"I just needed to make sure. Now go have some rest." He said and I left the man behind to break his head over the newest mission; My change back.

-\/-

"Batman," Kaldur's well sorted voice broke through the long lasted silence in the examination room. "You're still here?" the boy sounded slightly surprised.

"Yes, and I will be here for a while." The man who had locked himself up for a whole night started to leak some frustration in his voice.

"You're not in need of rest?" the Leader of the younger team asked honest concern.

Batman sighed and turned around to face the Atlantean. "No, I'm used to nights and days without rest."

The teen seemed to think about the Dark Knights words. "Where is Robin?"

"Resting," the man said as he turned back to his work. "Getting a complete new body and relearning to walk is a bit tiresome."

"Well, the team and I have made something for him. For his new persona, I mean. And we liked to see if we have the sizes right." The teen explained the reason for even coming here.

The man turned back to Kaldur. "I'll call him, since I can use a break myself he might too." The man said and walked away. The teen fallowed him quickly.

As he entered the monitor room he noticed the whole team waiting on a unusual spot. "Batman," the man stopped before the computer to listen, and boy continued. "You said Robin could use a break too, what did you mean?"

The man started typing on the keyboard which had appeared on hand gesture. "I told him to train with his new body." The man said a window appeared telling the computer was calling the Batcave. "Knowing him he would have done this since 5 am."

"5 am!" Wally asked almost choking at the candy bar he was eating. He couldn't believe the boy would train at such a time. "That's freaking early!"

"Not for Robin. He always wakes up at that time to train." He said as the computer was still calling the Batcave. The man sighed and started to type again.

He overrode the Batcave system so the call was forcibly excepted. "Robin! I know you're in the cave." The man spoke firmly as only an empty chair was seen.

All teens had gathered around the screen hoping to see something from the secret Batcave. They knew Robin had once said the Batcave was kind of cliché but they wanted to know more. It was the Batcave for crying out loud. Only Batman and Robin had seen that place. Every bit to see was welcome to the teens.

"So?" Robin's voice was the only to be heard. No boy had appeared though his voice sounded too clear to come from far away.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" the man asked bluntly. He knew there was nothing serious. If there was, he would have heard it in his voice. There came no answer. "Robin," the man started to sound impatient.

"What!" the boy's voice sounded irritated on his turn.

"Stop fooling around and come to Mount Justice." The man said before disconnecting.

But before the man could strike a key he heard the boy whine. "No! I won't!"

The man sighed. "And why wouldn't you?" the man's words sounded cold as he spoke.

There was a silence for a moment before the boy spoke up again. "Because I don't feel well," his voice sounded small and was barely hearable.

"You're training. You're feeling just fine. What is really wrong with you?" the man asked almost cold hearted.

There was once again a silence before any response was heard by the team. "Because I feel stupid with this beak." You could hear the boy had his face dug into his legs as he spoke by the way his voice was numbed.

"Robin," the man's voice sounded suddenly way much warmer as he spoke his protégé's name. "You're not stupid," No response from the boy. "The team made something for you."

"We want you to try it on. Megan has to finish the last parts but we need you for it." Wally said, getting the boy's attention.

The youngest teens face shyly appeared at the bottom of the screen, only showing his masked eyes. "Made what?"

"A new costume, a new persona." Megan said proudly holding up the costume.

The boy rose more showing more of himself. "You guys made that for me?" the boy said overwhelmed. "So fast too." The boy smiled causing skin to wrinkle up around his beak.

"Please come and try it on. It is really nice." Artemis spoke up giving the boy an almost pleading look.

The boy hesitated. "But," the boy's uncomfortable feeling was even noticeable over the monitor. "I-"

"I don't think people will recognize you in this outfit." Batman spoke up as if he didn't aim for the boy with his words. "Instead of hiding under the chair it's way more fun and comfortable to hid behind another mask," the man turned his eyes toward the boy on the screen. "Wouldn't it, Robin?"

The boy first seemed surprised but then frowned. "You're just trying to get me over there!"

"Yes I am. It would be good for you to be around your friends. And since we can't explain this to your other friends I guess they're the only option left." The man sounded strict as though the man was giving the boy orders. "Now get over here and train with them. They can help you." The man did not wait for an answer, and hung up before the teen got the chance to say a word.

The team watched the man walked off with huge eyes as they heard him say "Teenagers," in a half breath, half grunt. After that they heard the announcement of Robin's arrival. The five teens turned around, watching the boy appear into the Zeta Beam tube.

They watched the boy come out. "Well, I'm here." The boy said noticing Batman was already off. "Did you notice!" the boy shouted, clearly aimed for Batman.

The boy let out a sigh and walked over to his friends. He was able to walk though it still looked a bit off. His movements seemed unnatural and if any other person saw it they would most likely think the boy was lame.

"Look, we made this." Megan was the first to speak as he held up the costume once again. She gave it to Robin, who studied it closely.

He looked up and surprise was legible in his face. "This is really good." His eyes trailed back to the fabric in his hands. "It seems similar to my own costume."

"Well," Megan began scratching the back of her head as a slight blush reached her face. "We kind off borrowed one of your costumes from Batman so we could make something similar so you could work in it." The girl admitted. "So the basic is actually based on your original costume but we changed a lot so it wouldn't look like it."

"It took us two hours to come up with a good appearance for this costume. We wanted it to be cool but practical." Artemis told the boy as she handed him a simple, but different domino mask. "We really hope you like it too."

The boy smiled. "Can I try it on?"

**That was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm sorry if not really much happened in this chapter. The next one will be better. I promise.**

**Also thanks to my new Beta I can update faster, but I'm not promising anything on that. I have a life, yah know ;) (And other stories. If you like you can read those too :P)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Alter Ego or Ego?

**Three words… major writers block!**

**I'll try to update this story way more often. For now Enjoy the new chapter you've all waited sooooo long for!**

The green skinned girl kept picking at the costume trying to get it perfect around my body, as I tried to get the sleeves right. I thought it was better to ignore the jitters I got from it because I knew the girl was just trying to help as much as she could. She is sweet and naïve. Can't blame her for not knowing that it could be annoying to keep on picking at somebody's cloths.

Maybe I can make her stop by talking to her. Ever since I started to undress, the girl had become awfully quiet. "You did a great job. It fits perfectly."

The girl blushed slightly before speaking up. "Oh, err, thanks. I tried my best." The girl said as her hand trailed back up to my chest. "What letter or symbol do you want?" she asked, looking at the empty place at my costume before looking up to me.

I thought for a second before returning an answer to the martian. "A 'G' would do,"

I got a puzzled look from the girl. "G?" She asked. curiosity overflowing her voice.

"Well, I sort of look like a garuda. So I thought of using that as the name of my new persona."

"Oh," Megan said as she turned around and started searching for something in the bag where my costume had been in. "I'll make something with a G for you." She said still, focused on the bag. "Here," she had found what she was searching for and gave it to me.

"A utility belt?" I looked at the bright yellow colored belt which looked exactly like my old one, but with another buckle.

"Well, we just changed the buckle. It's your spare belt." the girl said as she also took out a domino mask.

"Batman gave you all this?" I asked as I took the domino mask from her and waited for her to leave. She didn't leave. She just looked at me, smiling.

"You're not putting it on?" she asked naïvely. I just turned my back at her and peeled off my mask. "Oh, sorry!" the girl gasped as she noticed why I had waited. "I totally forgot."

"It doesn't matter. I'm used to it," I said as I placed the other mask on my face. "For the others, it's normal to tell your teammates your identity." I turned around facing the girl while adjusting my mask by placing pressure with my finger tips. I was not really used to the form.

"Don't you mind that you're the only one still masked in this team?" The girl asked as she reached out to help getting my mask right.

"I don't like it at all," Megan seemed surprised by my words. "Though the reason to hide myself is more important than my need to have you guys closer to me. My mask doesn't only protect me, yah know."

The teen gave me a puzzled look. "Not only you? You mean Batman?" she asked, as she had finally succeed in correcting my mask.

"Also," I noticed the girl still didn't understand what I meant. "To protect you."

"Me?" the girl pointed at herself.

"The team," I corrected her. "If somebody finds out you guys know who I am, they will come after you to get it out of you."

The girls eyes grew. "They would?"

"Joker definitely would," The girl shifted on her feet uncomfortably by the idea. "And not only him. Enough people in Gotham would kill to have my name."

"But why?" She dared to ask further. "Why do they want to know so badly who you are."

I sat down. This might take a while. "Getting to me means getting to Batman. Everybody knows I'm Batman's weakness."

"Still, so much for one superhero."

"He is the leader of the Justice League. And he's worth even more once they know who he is. The second our identities are out we can't live. We'll have to fight forever, or will be killed the second it's out." I told her as I stared at the ground.

"And you're still Robin? Why?" No wonder she would asked that. But I knew what I've gone into when I started as Robin and I knew I could never return. I knew and still became Robin. I stood behind my choice and I do now. Fighting by Batman's side means putting my life in danger in many ways. But all those ways are worth it to fight beside him, to be a real hero, to save people from the same fate who had grabbed me. That is Robin and that is me.

"It's who I am. I have different reasons to fight any sort of crime." I rose my head to face the girl. "Good ones."

"But putting your own life in danger like that. Just one good yank and they have your mask in their hands!" The girl almost sounded angry. I hadn't expect her to react like that.

"I am aware of that," I simply answered.

"Then why!?" the girl had suddenly raised her voice which got me off guard.

"Because that's who I am!" I could not help but raise my voice too.

"It's ridiculously dangerous!"

"I am aware of that! It's my own choice!"

"Why did Batman even approve!?"

"Because I had potential!"

"That's all!? Is he crazy!?" the girl yelled in my face.

"No! Of course not!" I spat back rising from my sitting position. Nobody ever questioned mine and Batman's decision about me being Robin like that. It somehow made me pissed. "I'm just like him! I proved myself and I had potential! What more do you want!?"

"A better reason for putting a nine year old in such a life!" She came closer to me, I guess in attempt to make her words implant better on me.

"Because I'm an orphan just like him! I don't want anybody else to become an orphan the way I did!" the girl was bewildered by my outburst and was silence as I just went on. "My life is ruined anyway! so dying to save somebody the same life I had is worth it many times!" the girl looked pale and had wide eyes. "Seeing your both parents die before you is unbearable! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE!" the last sense was shouted with my fists clenched till they were white and eyes closed.

Megan just stared at me, mouth hanging open. I turned around placing my both hands in my hair. How could I've told her that? How could I've lost my cool so easily? "Robin," her sweet voice made me turn back to her. "I didn't know…"

"Sorry," I interrupted her. "I am sorry." The girl was surprised by my words. "I shouldn't have told you that." I don't know why but I paused for a second. "I have to ask you to forget everything I told you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted her again. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Superboy. It's too much of a lead to who I am. I trust you won't tell." I left the room before the girl could gave an answer. I didn't want to know the answer. I knew she would never just tell, though I didn't wanted to hear those words from her lips. Those capturing words. She's not supposed to hide. She supposed to be open like she always is. Just as honest and sweet as usual. No dirty liar like me. Even though it is for the right cause.

As I entered the kitchen finding four other teens, drink still in their hands, waiting for me with wide smiles. They clearly liked what they saw.

Also they seemed not to have heard my shouting. Thank God! I still didn't feel great after leaving Megan behind. I didn't feel like having all this fuss about me right now. I want them to comfort the girl. But they can't. And all because I forbid her to tell.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Kaldur asked in his usual polite way. I felt like telling them. Tell them I freaking screamed at the nicest girl on this team, no easily the whole justice league. She was like a big sister to me and at the same time a good friend.

Guilt kept on rising in my chest and I spoke up as the pressure made me feel oppressive. "I shouted at M'gann!" I spat out, almost causing the group of teens to jump. "Please go talk to her." I saw the surprised faces of the team and one very angry.

"Why the hell did you shout at her!?" Superboy sounded as if he was about to rip off my head. I backed away as the clone came closer to me. Had he seriously planned to rip off my head?

"I didn't mean to shout! She just got me off guard!" I thought Superboy was about to reach for my neck as Kaldur stopped him from whatever he wanted to do with me.

The Atlantean's hand was firm around he Kryptonian's arm. "Come, we'll go to see Miss Martian."

The four teens trailed off slowly and left me alone. Alone to my own thoughts. I rested my back to the wall and let my feet slip away underneath me. It felt horrible to let my feather on my back scrap by the wall but at the same moment it felt as a well-earned punishment and I just ignored the pain. How could I've shouted at her? How could I've shouted that at her?

I pulled my legs up and placed my head on them. How could I've wanted to prove my right as Robin so badly? I placed my hands in my hair and let them trail to the back of my head. I then let my arms rest on my head covering it together with my legs.

All I could think about was one question, "Why?"

-\/-

Kaldur and Superboy slowly opened the door leading to the room where Robin and Megan had talked just a minute ago. As their eyes trailed to the girl they noticed she seemed perfectly fine.

The girl sat on the place Robin had sat, with his original mask in her hands. Her gaze on the mask was deep and absent. All words Robin had spoken to her kept on resounding in her head, though a few stood out. "Seeing your both parents die before you is unbearable!" He was right. Nobody should bare such a thing. He was right for putting his own life at stake just for that. No not just. Losing your parents is not just. Neither is saving somebody for such a fate. Robin's reasons where noble and he knew. Why telling her? Telling her by shouting it into her face. Robin never lost his cool. Only when he saw Zatanna and since she's not here she is clearly not the cause.

"Megan?" Superboy slowly entered the room afraid to find her with tears in her eyes. But as the girl looked up to her boyfriend he noticed an absent look. "You're okay?" he asked the green skinned girl.

The girl frowned at the teens question. "I'm okay. Why asking?"

Now the rest of the team knew it was save to enter. "But Robin shouted at you." Superboy continued.

The girl rose an eyebrow. "He told you?" there was a silence from the teens before she continued. "Well yeah, he did. So what? Everybody loses his or hers cool sometimes."

"He shouted at you!" Superboy was still angry at Robin for shouting at his girlfriend.

"What did he shout at you?" Kaldur interrupted the over-reacting clone.

Suddenly something changed in Megan's expression. She seemed hurt to Superboy. She couldn't tell them. He made her promise not to tell anyone. Why did he even told them he had shouted at her? She had started it all, not him.

"Let me guess," Wally's light voice broke the silence. "He made you promise not to tell. He shouted something you shouldn't know."

"How?" the green girl sounded flabbergasted.

"Well, that is Robin," the boy said casually, shrugging. "He spills something, and then makes you carry the burden."

"Burden?" the girl repeated the speedsters last word.

"Well, I see it as burdens. All those secrets. They're hard to keep. And it doesn't feel good keeping them from your friends," Wally weirdly smiled at the end of his sense. "If you're troubled by them, talk with Robin about it. It'll help," You didn't need a brain to know what the speedster meant by 'them'. Being a friend from Robin settled him with enough secrets. The Boy Wonder often leaked about his live with Batman, aka his father. Any person outside this cave could not have guessed the two were father and son. The man could be stone hard and cold to the bone to the boy. And Robin sometimes seemed he didn't even to care about such treatment. He would just laugh the mater off or ignore the whole fact his mentor was that raw to him.

If he thought about it, hiding his relation with Batman had gone pretty well. What more could the boy be hiding behind his mask and smirk of his. He seems to be full of secrets. But seeing the way how Megan had reacted on the question about the secret it may be a bigger one than he had ever got out of the teen. What could he have told Megan? What…?

"Well, whatever it is in your eyes, I'll still keep it a secret. Robin made me promise, and I won't break that promise," The girl answered firmly. "Plus, it was me who started the whole shouting thing." that surprised the team. Megan had started a shouting scene?

"It was you who started it? Why?" Superboy asked as blunt as ever.

"Because I didn't understand," the girl said in attempt to not leak any lead to her secret.

"You didn't understand what?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward. She had watched the whole conversation develop but had found her time to jump in.

"Why I became Robin." All eyes shot over to the open door leading them to a boy dressed in black, brown and red. His sleeves where black up his neck, and cut so it was worn around his feathers. His sleeves turned at the end into a sort of glove which covered two finger to the half. His chest was red and his abdomen was brown like his feathers. From his waist till his knees his costume was red again and it ended off with black. He also had another domino mask which was a matching shade of brown, and had a pointy ending which pointed to the outside instead of going up like his original one. It all looked amazing on the boy, though there was clearly missing a signature, like most superhero's costumes had.

"So, she then started to shout at you?" Artemis pointed out.

"In short, yes." Robin noticed the questioning eyes trailing to the green skinned girl. "Though she's not to be blamed," he said to get all the uncomfortable attention away from the girl. All eyes now stared at him again in some sort of hunger to more knowledge about this whole situation. "You can't blame her for not understanding. Few people do," with that the boy left the scene, leaving a group full of questions behind.

All eyes stared at the door until the silence was broken. "Why _did_ Robin become a hero?" Conner's question wasn't aimed at his girlfriend. He just wondered out loud and the other teens agreed.

"Yes. Why?" Kaldur repeated as it more sounded as a deep thought.

-\/-

"So, she started to shout at you and you shouted back? Why'd you lose your cool?" Batman asked his son without looking up from the sample he had from the boy. He placed it under a microscope to see it better.

"I already told you that I don't know why." Gosh, why had he even told Bruce this? He would only ask the same questions he had already asked himself. "She just so purely questioned yours and my decision of becoming a hero." The man just hummed as answer to tell the boy he was listening. "After she did that I just sort of flipped."

"Why did you mind she didn't understand why you're a hero? You know why and so do I. You don't need any more approval, do you?" The boy sighed at his father's words. He was right. It had never bothered him before. But why did it now? "How did you feel when she questioned your decision?" the man asked without looking away from the sample as he zoomed in more on the tissue.

"How'd I feel…?" the boy thought out loud. "I don't know, worked up? It kind of hurt me, my feeling's..."

"You're ego?" the man now turned around and looked at his son.

Robin became a bit pale. Maybe it was his ego which was hurt. He had been the sidekick for the longest of all. Why would they even questioned him. Shit! It is his ego! The boy had now a more painful face as he spoke up. "I, I guess you're right."

"Robin," The man approached the raven-haired boy. "I understand you're proud about the way you turned out, so am I, but you have to keep your head on earth. Don't think yourself to great or you will fall. And I mean fall hard," the man placed his hand in the boy's hair. "To keep yourself a secret you sometimes have to swallow your pride," the boy nodded. "Good," The boy suddenly wrapped his arms around his father's torso and pulled the man into a hug. "Err."

"Just swallow it," the boy said as he had his eyes closed and absorbed the man's warmth.

Batman smiled at his son's smart comeback, and held him dearly. Hell, he was proud of him. He let his eyes fall shut and enjoyed the rare moment of hugging his son.

**If you guys wonder how Robin looks in his new outfit, you should visit my DeviantArt page (same name) You'll find a sketch there.**

**Also, I have a new Facebook Page, you can follow me there (kick my butt if I take too long again ;) ) and see what I'm working at. I also keep you updated with plans I have and you can decide if I should write it or leave it!**

**I'll put a link on my Facebook account for the picture for the people who are not familiar with DeviantArt.**

**Also, my name on Facebook is also Godismetons!**

**I hope to see you there and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
